crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Vauldrene
Vauldrene is, somehow, Gwen Wylann's direct ancestor, and possibly responsible for her gender complication, green hair, and dreams of pre-Sundering Sidhe life. She was exiled to the furthest Atlantean borders''Absinthe'' by Aunghadhail for disobeying her orders against approaching or interfering with The Artificer. The great interference? Playing a flute and calling a soul-bound construct "Ashtea".The Absinthe of Malice, Part 3 It could have been a worse banishment: she could have had to live among humans. Her descendant has trouble casting spells focused on force and raw power, but through dreams has learned a number of spells from Vauldrene's memories. For example, she's learned a spell that projects ghostly voices, confusing to enemies, informative to allies.The Absinthe of Malice, Part 5 Among the things in life she's enjoyed are playing flute, leading enemy scouts and advance forces off course and into traps, but more so seeing joy in the eyes of an innocent. Now, Vauldrene only appears in Gwen's dreams. In Dreams 2007-10-06 Gwen dreams of leading a forest patrol of pixies, and being attacking by an Enemy-corrupted bear that they'd been trackin. Half the troop of pixies is killed before the beast leaps toward her. 2007-10-14 After some time posted as a scout, she is home and entertaining the children of nobles of the Court of the West, an ambassador, a dryad, a pixie. She plays the flute, juggles balls made up of faerie fire, and casts other spells to captivate the youthful and the innocent.The Absinthe of Malice, Part 1 2007-10-17 Gwen dreams of playing "Bait": having her fun leading a small group of advanced enemy soldiers into a series of traps. 2007-10-20 A younger Vauldrene has a brief audience with Aunghadhail, delayed by a meeting with the shadowcat Ambassador Rythax. The Queen may remember well enough her parents lost to the Enemy to be surprised that one of Vauldrene's lineage should enter service as a scout. However, it suits the younger woman's talents.The Absinthe of Malice, Part 2 2007-10-26 Vauldrene is playing a beautiful melody on her flute. Her friend X’rxi is alive and dancing to the tune. Both are on the site of the most massive Forge she's seen. Only one belonging to the Mountain People (the Dwarves) surpassed it in size. The Artificer who works this forge is said to be nothing but a construct, but she believes that she senses a soul dormant within it. Offended that a living being could be so enslaved, she's spent the past 31 days playing music and speaking to Ashtea. She thinks that that she can evade discovery.The Absinthe of Malice, Part 3 2007-11-09 Vauldrene's name is finally revealed to Gwen. Aunghadhail's wrath, and the reason for Gwen's fear of Nikki Reilly millenia later, is also revealed: "... was furious at me and her fury radiated with such power that the very weather trembled as a result. The sky, which was clearly visible above, was darkened with storm clouds. Lightning flashed and the thunder boomed." Two months Vauldrene has tried to wake up Ashtea, and that is two months of active treason. Aunghadhail is far more upset at the idea that anyone could disobey her than she'd claim to be at the enslavement of the Artificer host's soul.Call The Thunder, Part 6 An advisor suggests a partial banishment for the only child of the Queen's sister.The Absinthe of Malice, Part 4 2007-11-25 Gwen dreams of Vauldrene as a small child, being taught how to wield a spear by her(Vauldrene's) father. This proves useful practicing with Needle. Appearances * Absinthe * The Absinthe of Malice, Part 1 * The Absinthe of Malice, Part 2 * The Absinthe of Malice, Part 3 * The Absinthe of Malice, Part 4 * The Absinthe of Malice, Part 5 Associations Friends * Ashtea - An Artificer in servitude to Aunghadhail. * X’rxi, A pixie, and Vauldrene's closest friend. Has green skin, green hair, and pointed ears like Vauldrene. Family * Gwen Wylann - a (several generations) great-grandchild. * Aunghadhail - Vauldrene's mother was her adopted sister. References Category:Gen1 Category:Sidhe Category:deceased